


Welcome Home, My Queen

by deansdirtywhore



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtywhore/pseuds/deansdirtywhore
Summary: There was nothing particularly out of the ordinary about her life. Except that it wasn't hers...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azriel_Lolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriel_Lolita/gifts).



Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl, who seemed to all the world to be entirely ordinary. 

Sure, she had a passion for piercings, tattoos, and dyeing her hair all sorts of less than natural colors, but then, so did many other girls. 

She had rent and bills to pay, a job that stressed her out, family that drove her crazy, a quirky, though slightly annoying best friend, and a cat who was an asshole (though she still loved him very much). No, there was nothing particularly out of the ordinary about her life. 

Except that it wasn't hers...

 

* * *

 

 

What the girl didn't know was that she had been stolen away by magic when she was a baby, and placed in an unremarkable world, to live an unremarkable life, never knowing the truth about who she really was. 

After a particularly stressful day at work, during a particularly stressful time in her particularly stressful life, the girl returned home. She ate her dinner, put on her PJs, and climbed into bed to sleep away her unhappiness. 

And that's when the first remarkable thing in her unremarkable life, happened. 

As will sometimes happen in one's sleep, the girl began to feel like she was falling. And falling, she was. The girl fell, through time and space, and landed in the most unexpected of places. 

As the girl disappeared under the water, she began thrashing, struggling back toward the surface. Before she could make it, she started to feel confined, unable to move properly, and it hindered her ascension. Her lungs beginning to burn from holding her breath, she looked down, trying to determine why she couldn't move her legs.

She watched in shock as her legs began to fuse together, seeming to merge at the seam, and turn a beautiful, shimmering, abalone green, adorned with small, black pearls, scattered about on the scales of her now fully transformed tail. 

The girl gasped in shock, surprised even further at her newfound ability to breathe under water. She flipped her tail, her fins fluttering in the water, and she was delighted to find herself moving through the water much faster than she had been able to before. 

She reached the surface and, looking around, spotted a large rock some yards away, jutting out from the shimmering water. She swam towards it, pulling herself up onto it, allowing herself a moment to think and reflect on everything that has just happened.

As she sat there, the sun warmed and dried her skin, and to her horror, that was just what she saw; skin. Her legs showed scattered patches of shimmering scales that were quickly shrinking and disappearing. 

As she looked around in desperation, she saw that there was no beach or shore in sight, no land to be seen, and she began to panic. What was she to do, in the middle of an ocean, now that all traces of her tail had fully disappeared? 

She was beginning to despair as she sat there, stranded, for hours. Night was falling, and she hadn't moved, weeping into her arms which were folded over her knees, pulled tight against her chest. 

A roll of thunder broke the desolate silence, and she looked up in time to see the sky lit up with steaks of lightning. 

It would just be her luck, she thought, to be struck by lightning while stranded in the middle of the ocean. 

As the raindrops began to fall, she lowered her eyes again, resigning herself to her fate. She did not, however, expect the sight that met her eyes. 

As the raindrops splashed against her skin, it started to glow. Beautiful, shimmering, abalone green scales erupted from her skin everywhere a raindrop fell. She stared in disbelief as the stormy winds made the waves crash against the rock, splashing up onto her, causing her legs to begin fusing together. 

She scooted to the edge of the rock, dipping her feet into the water and watching as they transformed into fins. Easing herself the rest of the way into the water, she cried out in joy as her legs turned entirely back into a tail, and she dove beneath the surface, racing around, twisting, turning and tumbling, leaping out of the water and riding the waves.

It wasn't until she heard another voice that she realized she had begun singing in her joy. She watched as a head bobbed in the water a few yards away before it disappeared, breaking the surface again a moment later, only a foot or two in front of her. 

"Welcome home, Queen Morwen" the stranger said, "Your return has been long awaited. Come. Let me take you home." 

Morwen looked at the mermaid before her, observing her purple hair and the tattoo-like markings, swirled upon her collarbone. Morwen noted the shining gemstone gauges, and the industrial piercings in her ears, much like her own, and as they disappeared below the surface to swim side by side, Morwen noticed her beautiful black tail swirled with brilliantly shining blue and silver. She was absolutely beautiful. And when she saw the tattoos on Morwen's body, she stopped, reaching out to touch one. As her fingers brushed over the skin, there was a shock of electricity and the girl's eyes flashed black. 

"Did you feel that too?" she asked, her eyes returning to their normal stormy grey.

"Yes," Morwen replied, "what was that?"

"I think," the other mermaid began, reaching out to tuck Morwen's flowing blue hair behind her ear, and leaning in close as her eyes became black once more, "that means we were meant to find each other." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is both an early Christmas present and (hopefully) a simple pick-me-up for my girl Azriel_Lolita. Love you, babe.


End file.
